(1) Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a portable apparatus for transporting objects, non-limiting examples of which may include elongated bars or fishing poles, and for holding objects including beverage containers such as bottles, cups, or cans.
(2) Description of Related Art
Conventional rod holders and beverage container holders are well known and have been in use for a number of years. Reference is made to the following few exemplary U.S. Patent Publications, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,054,738; 5,121,565; 6,302,367; 4,807,384; 6,571,507; 5,054,737; 5,231,785; 5,313,734; 5,915,942; 6,357,166; 6,962,018; 6,401,381; and U.S. Patent Application Publications 2006/0265934; 2005/0235548; 2007/0017142; and 2002/0166281. Regrettably, most prior art fishing rod holders and drink container holders suffer from obvious disadvantages in that they have dedicated units for respectively holding either fishing rods or beverages (but not both within the same unit holder). In other words, the prior art holders are either designed to retain a beverage or a fishing pole, but not both. Further, most prior art holders lack the means for transporting elongated objects, must permanently attach to a structure, and are bulky in size.
Accordingly, in light of the current state of the art and the drawbacks to current rod and drink holders mentioned above, a need exists for an apparatus for transporting objects, non-limiting examples of which may include elongated bars such as fishing poles, and for storage of objects including fishing poles and or beverage containers such as bottles or cups within the same unit. In addition, a need exists for such an apparatus that would detachably mount and removably secure onto a permanent structures at any orientation using a novel universal mount joint.